El Principio de mi fin 3
by viviann.ValentinaIM
Summary: La vida es un sube y baja.


-Rukia quería decirte que… Un momento esa no es Rukia, ese es… ¿¡Renji!?

Ichigo se acerca lentamente, Para el es extraño que Renji este parado en medio del parque, como si nada.

Ichigo se acerca, mira que ahí no solo esta Renji si no también esta: Matsumoto, Mayuri, Ukitake y Kempachi.

Para Ichigo es extraño que todos ellos se encuentren ahí, en el mismo lugar, todos reunidos, Claramente a Rukia no estaban buscando ya que ella estaba al otro lado del parque.

Ichigo le pregunta a Ukitake:

- ¿Ukitake que esta pasando?

~ Ichigo, tenemos un problema.

- Ukitake ¿Ahora cual es el problema?

~ No es por alarmarte, pero…. ¿Puedes traer a Rukia acá? por favor.  
>- Claro.<p>

Ichigo corre a buscar a Rukia, y la trae hasta donde están todos y Ukitake dice:

~ Ichigo, No quiero asustarte pero… Creo que Grimmjow sigue con vida.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, Ukitake tiene que ser una equivocación!

~ Ichigo lamento informarte, no es una equivocación, Grimmjow no murió con el ataque de Nnoitra, solamente lo noqueó, Tuvo la habilidad de poder llegar al cuarto de sanación.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¿y cómo sabes que está vivo?

Matsumoto dice:

~ Ichigo, cálmate, yo vine al mundo real porque el capitán Hitsugaya sintió un reiatsu extraño que provenía de esta zona, el capitán Mayuri investigo un poco sobre el reiatsu y llegamos a la conclusión de que Grimmjow está vivo y esta aquí, en la ciudad.

- No… Grimmjow… No…. ¿¡Y ahora que!?

Ukitake respondiendo la pregunta de Ichigo, le dice:

~ No lo sé Ichigo.

- ¿Pelearemos aquí?

~ Tal vez, no podemos permitir que Grimmjow destruya la cuidad y tampoco podemos dejar que llegue a la sociedad de alma-

Rukia interrumpiendo totalmente a Ukitake le dice:

~ No me importa en donde peleemos, ni que es un inconveniente y que no, yo solo diré una cosa:

Peleare con todo lo que teng-

Ichigo interrumpiendo a Rukia exactamente igual como ella interrumpió a Ukitake y se ríe, con una risa contagiosa, que casi llega a ser macabra y le dice:

- ¿Crees que vas a pelear?, No lo harás, Yo te protegeré, con mi vida si es necesario.

~ P-Pero….

- No quiero "peros" Tu te irás a la sociedad de almas con inoue, haya estarán a salvo.

Ichigo continuando con la conversación de Ukitake y el, le dice:

- ¿¡Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que de el primer golpe!?

~ Cuando mucho, hasta pasado mañana.

- Bien, nos vemos aquí pasado mañana.

De inmediato Ichigo le dice a Renji:

- Renji, quiero que me acompañes a entrenar al sótano de Urahara.

~ Claro ichigo, cuenta conmigo.

Ichigo y Renji van a la casa de Urahara, tocan la puerta y de inmediato sale Ururu y les dice:

~ Urahara-San no se encuentra en este momento, Tienen que esperar a que mañana llegue.

- Ururu por favor ¡QUITATE!

~ Kurosaki lo lamento, no puedo te dejar pasar, hasta que me especifiques que es lo que quieres aquí.

Ichigo ya molesto quita a Ururu del camino y se va al sótano, con Renji, donde comienzan estrenar.

Al pasar los 2 días se reúnen todos en el parque, y Ichigo le dice a Rukia:

- Quiero que sepas que no quiero que pelees porque no quiero que te hagas daño, Te nesecito a mi lado, porque…. ¡Te Amo!

Ichigo se acerca lentamente a ella, y Rukia dice:

~ Cállate y Bésame.

Ichigo sorprendido de que Rukia le diga eso, Roza sus labios con los de ella y le dice:

- ¡Te amo!

En ese instante Ichigo le da un beso a Rukia.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, Incluso Kempachi se sonrojo.

Fue un momento mágico, Ichigo para de besar a Rukia y le dice, con un mágico brillo en los ojos:

- Te amo, Pero te tienes que ir, Lo lamento.

Luego de 5 minutos llega inoue, y Rukia le dice:

- Inoue tienes que venir conmigo a la sociedad de almas.

~ Claro Kuchiki-San, Pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué vamos?

- Es confidencial.

Rukia se sentía toda una policía.

Ichigo lleva a Rukia a la sociedad de almas y le dice:

Te amo, Nunca lo olvides, Y mucho menos lo dudes.

Extra:

Ya en la sociedad de almas Inoue le dice a Rukia:

~ ¡Oh! ¡Kuchiki-San! ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

- Claro inoue.

~ Creo que Kurosaki-Kun se me declarara, Ha estado muy considerado conmigo, Siempre se me queda mirando, Eso tiene que ser amor.

Dentro de poco nos casaremos y tendremos 10 lindos niños con unos lindos zapatitos que yo misma voy a hacer.

Un zapatito con la cara de Kurosaki-Kun y otro zapatito con mi cara.

¡Oh! ¡Kuchiki-San va a ser muy lindo!

- Inoue que imaginación tan grande tienes

Dice Rukia, Con enfado.


End file.
